Never Fear, I'm Here
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Ever since an incident when he was a child, Jeff has sworn never to see a dentist again as well as never coming to terms with what happened. But maybe his dental assistant boyfriend, Nick, will somehow get through to him and get him to open up in more ways than he thought.


**Jeff's POV**

 _"Nick—please don't do this!"_

 _"I'm sorry, but you've left me no choice."_

 _"I can't—please—I—c-can't—breathe—"_

 _"I'm sorry, but we've got to fix it." He says as he pulls down on my jaw. I can hear the high pitch sound coming closer to me. I scream, but it won't stop._

 _"Nick—SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

I shot up awake in my bed. I look around as I catch my breath. It's dark in my room and then see that it's only 3:41 in the morning, according to my digital clock.

I am in my apartment. I am in my bed.

Thank god it was only a dream. I run my hand over my face and through my hair. I was sweating enough to fill a bucket and I'm trying to catch my breath as if I had been underwater, unable to breathe; but those dreams will do it for me. So far that's been one of the worse I've had in a while. And just when you think the nightmares had stopped—they start right back up again.

"Jeff!" I look across the room-as if I could see, but I knew it was Nick. Probably making sure I'm okay like he always does when I have bad dreams. He turns on the light and hands me a glass of water. "How bad was this one?" He asks me as I take a sip of the ice cold water.

"An eleven."

"That bad?" Nick asks as he rubs my back and I nod quickly, trying not to cry. It was that terrifying. I was more terrified because it honestly could come true. But I wouldn't tell him that. I take another sip of the water and set it down on the nightstand on my side of the bed. Nick then wraps his arm around me and brings me into his arms. "Can you tell me about it?"

I shake my head. Every time I wake up from a bad dream, much like tonight, he will ask me if I want to talk about it. I always say no. I don't ever want him to know about the subject of my dreams.

"Jeff, I don't think they're going to go away if you don't talk about them." Nick says. That was the first time he's ever pushed me in any way to talk about them. I still refused to tell him. He would think I'm crazy and he would tell me it would never happen; but were we really sure about that? What if we came to a situation where he thought that was the only option?

"I don't want to talk about it." I say as he starts to stroke my hair. I closed my eyes and just tried to focus on that and I felt a lot calmer.

"Sorry I woke you." I tell him. "You can go back to sleep. I'm fine." I lied a bit. I wasn't really fine. This dream was really scary and I certainly didn't want to go back to it.

"Jeff, we go through this every time. I don't care if I'm up all night. I'm not going back to sleep until you do." Nick says and I grin a bit. But sometimes I think he cared too much.

"No you can't be exhausted in the morning. What if you're in the office and you accidently hand the person you're assisting the drill instead of the polisher or whatever?" I say. That would not be good. Actually that sounded a bit more terrifying than my dream.

"Well if that did happen, I think they would realize the mistake before using it on the patient." Nick says. I nodded, that was relief. "Now come on, you should try and get some more sleep. You probably have a big test tomorrow."

"Sure I do." I remark. "For what class do _I_ have a big test for?" I watch as Nick rolls his eyes and I laugh a little.

"Oh well, it was nice to see you laugh." Nick says and then kisses me on my forehead and I move so his lips were on mine. "I love you, now let's go to sleep."

"I don't want to." I say stubbornly.

"Jeff, can you pretty please go to sleep for me?" Nick asks me with his puppy dog eyes. That was something I couldn't resist—most of the time anyways.

"Will you sing to me?"

"Okay, what song does your heart desire?" Nick says and I laugh a bit, trying to think. There were a couple I really enjoyed him singing. So many to pick from, but then I finally did. I did want to avoid anything heavy so I could sleep instead of do head dives—or whatever people call them—the things they do at those rock concerts.

"Do the one you were singing with that freshman the other day." I say and Nick nods, then clearing his throat.

 _When you walk through a storm  
Hold your head up high  
And don't be afraid of the dark_

 _At the end of the storm  
There's a golden sky  
And the sweet silver song of the lark_

 _Walk on, through the wind  
Walk on, through the rain  
Though your dreams be tossed and blown  
Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone  
You'll never walk alone _

_Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone  
You'll never walk alone_

By the time Nick had gotten to the end of the song, I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I heard him turn the lights off as he continued to sing to me and stroke my hair. This was so nice. I wished everything could just be so easy. But if these nightmares kept happening—and getting worse—it might not be easy to keep Nick from wanting to know what they were about.

I couldn't tell him. And I certainly couldn't let him know what I was afraid of.

I would never hear the end of it.

* * *

 **Sorry but's that's all for now. But we'll get into the actual aspect of the story soon, I promise. I thought I could start with why Jeff's afraid, but then was like—nah I'll do that later. Maybe have some of you run theories through your heads and enjoy the niff fluffyness in this chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


End file.
